Letting Go & Moving On
by augustblack
Summary: The Backstory to SECOND CHANCES. What really happened between Quil and Bella when leave ran away to Florida. She is pregnant with Jakes baby and Jake imprints. Quil insists on going. *Adult Content* Do not read if lemons offend you! Plenlty of Q&B!
1. Chapter 1

**AN * Here it is guys! The story of Quil and Bella and what really happened when the left La Push and ran away to Florida together. For those of you, who haven't read my story SECOND CHANCES, please do so it will help you understand this story a lot better!!***

*~*~*~*~*~ **PROLOUGE~*~*~*~*~*~***

_***~*~"Learn to get in touch with the silence within yourself and know that everything in this life has a purpose, there are no mistakes, no coincidences, all events are blessings given to us to learn from." **__**–Elisabeth Kubler-Ross ~*~*~***_

**~*~**

We drove down the interstate in almost complete silence. The whole trip so far as been absolute pandemonium.

Quil and I had always gotten along nicely, but that was before I got pregnant by his best friend and decided to run off. I wasn't so sure how the would affect our friendship now. Therefore to be utterly honest, why the heck he would want to come with me is beyond me.

The sun began to shine brightly in the sky and I reached for my sunglasses. After placing them on I turned my attention back toward the road.

My journey to this point in my life has been pretty damn hard. When Edward had left he took a part of me with him. I wasn't whole again until Jacob rescued me. I loved him with my entire sense of being.

Despite the tears and the heartbreak I don't think I have any regrets. I would however like to have a little run in with whoever was in charge of things. Fate, Destiny, Karma, _Imprinting._ All words I used to describe my life in the past, well expect for the last, I have grown to hate, now even more then ever before. Each one has the same meaning if you think about it. It means you don't have a choice. _Imprinting._ Uggg. That word just makes me queasy and I am positively sure it isn't because I am pregnant.

I know Jake never had a choice; he has to give in to it. If it was going to happen, why the hell couldn't it have _before_ I ended up pregnant? What the hell was I supposed to do with a baby? I couldn't even keep my goldfish alive let alone a child. I haven't even held a baby before, I am completely inexperienced. Not to mention scared to death of what was growing inside of me. Completely unsure what I was going to do once it was born. I mean it isn't like they come with an instruction manual.

Hard to believe that the same thing I was so happy about a few days ago now scares the hell out of me. I guess that is because I would have had Jake there to help me and now I don't. Although Quil is here now I don't expect him to stay with me much longer. Maybe until I get settle in Florida and then he will go back to La Push. There is no way he would stick around to take care of someone else's mess. Who would? And it isn't like I want him to anyway. While I am honored he is here, he is also I sickening reminder to everything that has happened. Maybe if I close my eyes I can pretend this is all a dream. That would only work for so long though. Only until I get so huge I can't move around.

"Uggg!" I practically screamed and threw my head against the seat. For a minute I forgot anyone else was here until I heard him clear his throat.

"Uhhh, everything ok over there Bella?" He turned his head slightly before focusing back to the road. He seemed just as embarrassed as I was. I just nodded sheepishly.

While destiny may play a big in where I am headed and with who, there is no way in hell I will allow it to decide what happens form here on out.

Usually when something bad was going to happen there would be a sign first. Like when Edward had left me. However this time I was happy, _we_ were happy. Everything was peachy keen and then _kaboom,_ everything was shit. My world was turned upside down again. Only this time I wasn't sure I would ever be able to flip myself over again. Jake was my everything. Key word being was. He now belongs to someone else. My life is hell. Same shit, different day I suppose.

This wouldn't be the first time I had to start over again. I will make sure it will be the last though. We turned off the main highway and made it down the long stretch that led into the small sleepy town. Palm trees were moving back and forth with the wind and it made me smile. Sure I would miss Forks. I would miss La Push and Charlie. Not to mention everything and everyone else. I was sure I would love living here; it was truly just as beautiful as my mother had described. One thing I loved most about it was there were no memories here. Nothing that could crush me by a simple smell or feel. I was a naïve stupid little girl in Washington. No one knew me here, which meant I could start over. I could be the adult I am meant to.

Looking out the window I could see the water sparkling as the sun hit it. The ocean was even more beautiful than I expected. Just the sight of it had a calming affect. A few days ago my life was normal. I knew who I was and I was sure Jake and I would be together forever. Raising our child _together_. Not me on my own a thousand miles away. Now I wasn't so sure what my future held. In one stupid day-_yet again_-my life changed drastically.

I am beginning to believe I am in the second stage of the infamous 5 stages of grief. You know denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Well I am in stage 2, because I am mad as hell. I spent the first part of the trip crying my eyes out and scaring Quil shitless. Not really sure how the 3rd stage will work in my situation but I am sure to fin out. It is kinda funny though I don't think when Dr. Elisabeth Kübler-Ross wrote her book about the stages she didn't factor in pregnancy hormones into the equation. While the stages usually refer to death and dying I believe they factor into my situation perfectly now. Jake is gone, he belongs to someone else. That part of my life is dead now. I didn't want to think about what got me to this moment. I just wanted to live, to start over. And that is exactly what I intended to do from here on out.

~*~

_**What do you think so far? I know most of you want all the hot and steamy details of their relationship and I promise there will be plenty of lemony goodness to come, however I need to make you understand how their friendship leads to that. I promise it will definitely be worth the wait!! I promise to have another chapter up after the next update of SECOND CHANCES!! Please let me know what you think!! REVIEW!!! XoX *Ash**_


	2. Lady Luck

**AN To all my Second Chances readers, a new chapter should be up before next weekend.**

**To anyone who reads ZUZAKS story DESTINED she is at a stand still so if you would like for her to continue with it let her know, she needs all the motivation she can get!! (please don't hate me Jess!)**

**If you haven't read LILJENROCKS story KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF do so now!! The infamous Ethan is soon to be returning and I got it on good authority things are only going to get better!!**

**~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1 ~*~*~*~*~**

**Lady Luck **

_*~* "I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets." Anonymous *~*_

The days and weeks passed by quickly. Quil and I both went about our own business. We both went had our own circle of friends which were mostly coworkers. He got a job at a local garage and I worked at a restaurant in town. We barely saw each other except for in passing. A simple wave and smile, then we went about our own life.

Mom and Phil visited the first week we were here. My mom was friend of the owner of the restaurant I work at and she really helped me out big time. They stayed a few nights but it wasn't long until they were back on the road again. It was nice to have them here even if it was only for a short period of time. My mom assured me everything would be ok and the pregnancy would go well. She gave me the number of her doctor she uses when she is in town, with a fake smile I reluctantly took it. How can she be so happy about something causing me so much pain?

I wasn't so sure what Quil did with his free time. I knew he worked at the garage on most days and I even saw him hanging out with a few different girls on occasions. He dated he just never brought them home. No wonder, how exactly would he be able to explain the pregnant girl wondering aimlessly around the house at night? Although I guess you could not tell I am pregnant so I don't know why he wouldn't bring them home.

I was in my 14th week of my pregnancy and things were good. The last time I was at the doctor, which was just to take a pregnancy test to confirm I am indeed pregnant, she informed me that the next time I would be able to hear the heartbeat and have my first actual prenatal visit. My next appointment is on Monday, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I have only been there twice so far but both times were awful. Along with the high temperatures here the nosy stares of the other women in the waiting room were just about a nauseating. I felt as if they could see right through me and know I was about to be an inexperienced teen mom to a bastard child. Why couldn't things have been easier? Why did Jake have to imprint?

It was a late Friday evening when the 'accident' (as I like to call it) happened. I got home late after along day at the restaurant. My friend Lydia picked me up this morning and we drove to work together, which left my car out front. She knew we had the Marcus Wedding to plan for and didn't want me driving home late by myself. Quil must have thought I was home and in my room already. Normally I was barricaded into my bedroom by now. Hiding away from any type of life I could have. Not tonight though. No tonight I had to be the pun of a bad joke.

As soon as I stepped in the front door and heard a combination of things I couldn't quite make out. Slowly I shut the door behind me and stepped into the sunroom. The muffled voices were coming form sitting room it sounded, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

I being the dense moron I am continued to walk in the house. And that is when I not only heard it I got a full view of the show.

"Oh… don't stop…Quil. I'm so close..!" said a woman's voice. Her voice barely audible but I still heard it.

I froze in my tracks and looked up. That's when it I saw it. Quil with some blonde Barbie looking slut bent over the back of the couch. Quil groaned out loud and thrusted into her again.

"Oh shit Quil, Fuck me harder." She panted as she clung onto the cushions of the couch. He was pounding into her now and reached up into her hair fisting his hand into it while his free hand was on her breast.

"Faster Quil… I'm goanna cum." She managed between breaths.

I quickly turned back around and tried to sneak back out the door before they saw me. Hoping I would be around to make it outside and I would want in my car until I saw her leave. I should have known I wouldn't be that lucky.

"What the fuck!!" I heard the woman screeched but I didn't turn around to see what exactly it was she was referring to. It could have been one of two things. Either she finally reached her climax or she saw me sneaking back out the door.

I finally made it outside and walked to my car. As I tried to get in but couldn't because the door was locked.

"Shit." I mumbled. My keys were on the kitchen table and there was no way in hell I was going back in there. I turned and looked around.

We lived in a beach house on one of the most beautiful beaches I ever seen, but I have never gone to the water. I just watched from my window as everyone else was having fun. As I began to walk toward the shore I heard screaming coming from in the house. Yep they were defiantly fighting about something. Not wanting to be here when they or she came out, I practical sprinted to the beach.

I sat on the shore and looked out at the ocean. I thought it was at it's most beautiful in the morning, but I guess I was wrong. Nothing compared to the way it looked tonight. The moon shined down and reflected off the water beautifully. I couldn't help but think that I would have to buy a new couch. It made me wonder what other household furniture they defiled. Just the mere though disgusted me and I was tempted on buy all new furniture.

I was in complete awe of Quil. I guess I hadn't noticed just how hot he was until tonight. Of course that may be due to the fact I was just face to face his naked body.

A few more screams broke the silence. They were a lot louder then before but luckily I could hear what she was saying. I was a little worked up from it all and was trying to calm myself with my breathing.

Once the car sped away I noticed Quil walking out of the house and down the front stairs. Damn, I hope he isn't headed this way. I wasn't sure what the hell I would say in an awkward situation like this.

If lady luck was ever on my side it sure as hell wasn't tonight. Before I even had a chance to strategize a plan Quil was right at my side, taking a seat next to me.

After a few moments of extremely awkward silence he finally spoke first.

"Well…uh…um…do you want to talk about what happened back there?" He rubbed the back of his neck. At least I wasn't the only one uncomfortable. I couldn't believe what he was asking me though.

"Are you seriously wanting me to talk about seeing you naked fucking some whore on my couch, which by the way is being donated to the Goodwill first thing in the morning?"

He said nothing but raised an eyebrow at me.

"What you cannot expect me to sit on that thing again, she was all over it." I made a gagging noise.

"Oh come on Bella she wasn't that bad." It was then my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"There are more then a few words for a girl like her Quil."

He chuckled. "My my Bella. From the tone of your voice I would swear you were jealous or something."

My expression froze involuntarily and I was hoping he didn't notice. But of course he did. He stopped chuckling and got serious. Well over more than a few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again.

"So…..um…..how is the baby, Bella?"

Both of us continued to stare out at the ocean. When I showed no signs of answering him he turned to look at me.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and stared into my lap.

"Can't we just talk about me seeing you naked?" I whispered only half joking. I would rather talk about anything other then the baby.

"Bella I know this is hard for you, trust me I do. But that baby will be coming soon."

"You don't think I don't know that Quil?" I snapped and immediately felt guilty because he was being so nice and I was being a total bitch.

"When do you go to the doctor?" his voice was still just a sweet despite my little outburst a minute ago.

"Monday." I whispered feeling even worse then I did a few minutes ago.

"I would like to go with you if you don't mind." My eyes found his the shook and confusion obviously noticeable.

"Why? Why are you even still here? You don't have to be, you are not the one who made the mistake. You can go back to La Push anytime you want." His face shown that my words hurt him and I felt immensely guilty for that.

"First Bella, it isn't a mistake it is a baby. Second I will not go back unless you are coming with me. I am here for you and this baby. Maybe I haven't done such a good job at showing you before and I am sorry, I will now. I am here; you don't have to go through this alone. Now I want to go with you on Monday." He reached out and took my hand. He was being sincere and honest. I still didn't understand why he would want to stay but I agreed.

The rest of the night went by quickly. We laughed and talked just like we did before this whole mess started. After we walked back to the house I agreed to let him drive me to the appointment and we were supposed to go the lunch afterward. We talked about our weekend plans and made arrangements to have dinner at home together Sunday evening. We both had plans with our friends for tomorrow. He didn't go into detail about his and I didn't ask. I figured he would probably be seeing another one of his 'girls' tomorrow. At least I wouldn't have to worry about walking in on them this time. No sooner I laid down on my bed I was fast asleep. I didn't even bother to change into night clothes, I was too exhausted to.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the white lace curtains. After stretching I rose out of my bed and headed into the kitchen for a drink. Just like I had expected Quil was already gone for the day. Quickly I made breakfast and washed the dishes afterward. I would have to make a list of everything I needed to make dinner tomorrow. There was hardly anything here I could use to throw a dinner together. It just seemed like a waste when neither one of us ate here all that often, let alone together.

I showered and wrapped a towel around me before I made my way into my bedroom. I sorted through my closet looking for something to wear. After the whole incident last night I realized just how hot Quil was and as much as I tried to push it from my mind I couldn't. It was almost like I had a little crush so to speak. I was definitely not the type of girl Quil would fall for. I was plain and ordinary, quite boring actually. He was more into the flashy, showy types. And that was just something I can not be.

I heard a gentle knock on the door as I slipped into my bikini bottoms. I still wasn't sure why I even agreed to go with them today. I haven't been in a bikini sine before I found out I was pregnant. I was lucky enough to not be showing yet and no one here knew about the baby. Not even Lydia and she was the one I talked to the most out of all of them. It wasn't like anyone would be able to tell just by looking at me. However it seems that that was what I was afraid of.

There was another knock as I slid on my torn denim shorts and ran to the door and flung it open. A wow followed by a few whistles came from Scarlet and Lydia.

"Shit you been holding out on us girl!" Scarlet giggled as she made her way through the house.

She was the most eccentric of our little group. She had long red hair that fell to her mid back along with an amazing body. Between her and Lydia the guys were always flocking around them. Lydia wasn't as eccentric but she was different then most girls. She was curvy and has short curly hair that fell to her shoulders. She had it dyed black underneath and blonde on top. It was a hairstyle I favored but knew it I would never be able to pull it off.

The girls followed me back into my bedroom as I began to look for something to wear. They raided my closet as I looked in the mirror on my dresser. My breasts were definitely larger thanks to the pregnancy and filled my bikini quite nicely. I choose my green string bikini with my denim short shorts and left my hair flowing in soft curls down my back with a few pieces pulled back on the sides.

Lydia went back out to her car as Scarlet took it upon herself to begin my makeup. I didn't see the point do to the fact we were spending the day on a beach in 98 degree weather and swimming so would the makeup just wash off?

A half hour after they first arrived we were dressed and ready to go. Lydia let me borrow a shirt. It was a green baby doll tank top that matched the color of my bikini. It was a little lower in front then I am used to, but I figured seen how my cleavage was more abundant then usual I should just take advantage of it while I could. Luckily Scarlet was easy on the make up and gave me the natural beauty look. Something I never would have been able to pull off on my own.

The beach was walking distance away and while there were quite a few people there today it wasn't overly packed. Which I was grateful for.

After locking the door behind me I made my way down the stairs and next to the girls.

"Here carry this." Lydia tossed me a bottle of suntan lotion, while Scarlet carried our bag of towels and such.

Lydia and I followed Scarlet as she lead the way down the beach. It was absolutely amazing how she could get any guys attention with a simple flip of her hair. She was exactly the type of girl Quil would fall for.

After she picked out our spot we laid out the towels in hopes to be able to relax and get some sun. After pulling my shirt over my head I unbuttoned my shorts and removed them slowly. I was being extra carefully not to move to fast because the heat and morning sickness never go well together. Seen how they didn't know it would be hard to justify if I threw up all over them.

"Shit Bella could you do that nay hotter?" Scarlet mumbled as she shook her head and Lydia giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed my clothes into my bag and sat down next to her.

"Uhhh…you and your little show there. You sure caught some attention with that one."

"Hey isn't that your hot roommate over there?" Lydia nodded across the beach.

"What roommate?" Scarlet interjected looking around franticly.

As I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail I looked into the direction Lydia nodded to. Sure enough there was Quil and a group of guy friends. Here I though he was going out with a girl and it is a group of guys. Maybe they were just here to land a date for later tonight.

Luckily it didn't look like Quil noticed me. I had forgotten that Lydia had met Quil in passing one day.

"Who him?! He is H-O-T Bella! Why haven't you introduced us?" Scarlet used the Cosmopolitan magazine she was reading to fan herself.

"I didn't think about it really." Honestly I didn't. I didn't even think Quil would still be around.

"Hmm sure you aren't trying to keep him all for yourself?" she giggled as she kept ogling him.

"No and stop looking at him before he notices and looks over here!" I whispered. Not sure why I was trying to keep it down. After all he was a werewolf and if he could hear me from the distance whispering sure as hell wouldn't help.

"To late for that! He was looking over here the moment you did your little strip show!"

I felt the red heat flush my face. Had I really just made a show of myself? Ha! Little to my knowledge could dodging morning sickness actually be a turn on. However I was sure they mistaken, there was no way Quil could have been checking me out. If anything he was probably holding in the laughter at what an absolute moron I was.

"You are wrong it isn't like that with Quil." I shook my head as I reached for the bottle of lotion.

"Quil that is an interesting name. Sexy but interesting." Scarlet mumbled.

"Well then dear enlighten us why don't you. Tell us what is gong on." Lydia joined in on the interrogation.

"Nothing is going on. I have known Quil for a very long time. He is a very good friend and accompanied me on my long trip to make sure I arrived safely." I rubbed the lotion on my legs as I spoke quickly, hoping they would drop the subject. I knew it was unlikely.

"That is not what he is thinking that's for sure. He is checking you out for the 10th time since we got here."

My eyes grew wide and the blush an even deeper shade of red. I refused to look at him instead I looked at Scarlet who seemed to find my current state of complete uncomfortable embarrassment hilarious. Lydia on the other hand was much more of a friend at the moment.

Even though I didn't turn and meet his gaze I could feel his eyes on me and it was unnerving. It was almost like everything in me was coming undone and I couldn't stop it. I tried to avoid all the eyes on me making me even more nervous. I felt as if I was on display for all to see and I wasn't sure why. Why any one was even interested?

"Why is he still here then?" Lydia asked.

"I have no clue; he will probably be leaving soon." I shrugged. Knowing I couldn't tell them the truth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Bella. Have you seen how he looks at you?" Scarlet added.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head in disbelief. Trying to find another reason for his sudden interest.

"The way he watches you, he has been doing it since we got here. You cannot deny the fact that he seems to be interested in a little more then just friendship." She explained all giggly.

"He just looks out for me that's all. Tries to keep me from falling on my face when he can. He is probably checking you out. I am sitting right next to you." I really didn't want to have this conversation. Especially when I knew he was within hearing range. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide right now.

"Oh I wish but I am pretty sure he is looking at you."

About a half hour passed as we joked about the last wedding we catered. The wedding itself went smoothly that was until the actually reception. The groom got so drunk and threw up on the bridesmaids. Scarlet was actually brace enough to take pictures. She tells me she has a collection of all the disasters they catered. I will have to take a lot at the book one day.

"Okay don't look now but here he comes!!" Scarlet screeched.

From my position laying here on the ground I could barely turn my head far enough to see who exactly she was referring to. But then again I had a gut instinct that I really didn't need to look. I knew exactly who she meant.

**QPOV**

It was just a typical Saturday with the guys scouting out girls at the beach. Yeah right.

I got up half past 6 this morning and went for a run before meeting the guys for breakfast at a local diner. After spending some time at Miguel's we headed toward the beach. It was an amazing day outside and there were dozens of hot bikini bodies flooding the shore. It wasn't until I noticed one particular body that I became intently focused.

She was amazingly hot. Her legs were toned and sexy and went on for days. The way she began to remove her clothes began to turn me on as I sat there paralyzed in her presence.

Slowly her shorts were off followed by her shirt. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better, there she was in the bikini even hotter then she was a few minutes ago. I watched as the little redhead next to her take notice at my staring. I almost felt perverted baring witness to this ever so intimate moment, but I could not tear my eyes away from her.

I was taking her all in not once did I assert my focus elsewhere. From behind she was incredible. I thought her legs were her best feature but that was before I noticed her ass. I felt as if I was going to lose it right there. Something about the way her hair softly flown down her back and how the green bikini covered her body made me want to propose marriage on the spot.

That was the very moment I noticed it. My heart did a double take as the girl turned herself around.

"Bella?!" I gasped.

The guys let out a few more whistles and wows as I smacked the both of their heads.

"Hey what was that for?" Miguel yelled.

I didn't answer them trying to focuse all my attention to Bella's conversation. How could she feel I wouldn't be attracted to her? Jake always joked about her not seeing herself clearly. Man was he right.

Bella was the pure definition of a sexy, beautiful, attractive young woman. She had many other qualities as well that only added to her physical beauty. If I was to be honest with myself I would have to admit I always found myself attracted to her. However she was with my best friend at the time.

And while she is now pregnant with his baby Jake does have an imprint and probably barely if ever thinks of her. I know he would want her to be happy. So what if I could make her happy if only for a little while.

I wasn't sure how long I was in a daze before the guys interrupted my thoughts.

"Look I think Quil got it bad for the babe in green." Victor laughed.

"Her name is Bella, don't call her that." It came out more aggressive then I wanted it to.

"Ok!" they both chuckled now.

"Well if you have it bad for this girl you better make your move, looks like you got plenty of competition." Miguel pointed out. It wasn't until then that I noticed all the other guys looking at her as if she was a piece of meat.

Without even thinking any further I stood and made my way toward Bella and her friends. I heard the guys scrambling behind me trying to keep up. I had to laugh a little because I knew they never would be able to.

The closer I got I heard the little redhead warn I was headed her way but Bella never moved. Finally I was at her side.

"Bella I am surprised to see you here." I leaned down next to her. "I would like you to meet my friends." I held out a hand and helped her sit up. She looked a little confused but obliged.

"This is Victor and Miguel." I pointed as they each waved suddenly silent in front of the ladies.

"We were just headed out for something to eat and would like for you ladies to join us." I spoke as I and the guys knew we had no intention on leaving anytime soon. However an opportunity presented itself and I took advantage of it. Luckily the girls reluctantly agreed.

As I walked back to the car with the guys so we could go get ready a smile crossed my face. I, Quil Ateara, was going out to dinner with one of the hottest girls on the beach. I could officially be the sworn enemy to all the other guys here today.


	3. Forgetting is Never Easy

**_AN I have to thank my BETA admommy28 for all her awesome help! Without her this chapter would not be possible, So thank you!!_**

**_Also please if you havent done so by now check out liljenrocks, zuzak, and crazily-addicted, Their stories are awesome!!_**

**Chapter 2**

~*~*~*~*~* **Forgetting is Never Easy** *~*~*~*~*~

**_~*~ "Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met." Anonymous ~*~ _**

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" Scarlet ranted as she flipped through the clothes in her closet.

"The last one was really nice so why do I have to try on anymore?" I was getting very impatient. I just wanted to get this night over with. They didn't know about my past with Jacob, one of Quil's best friends. If they did they surely wouldn't be pushing the situation. I still didn't understand why she insisted I try on over 20 different outfits.

"Bella we have been over this before!" She put one hand on her hip and raised the other with her finger pointed toward me. "You have an amazing body and it is time you leave the baggy tees and sweatpants behind because….well...because you will look and feel so much better." I just rolled my eyes in response.

She got on her hands and knees into the back of her closet.

"Besides are you forgetting that hot piece of meat that will be waiting for you at the restaurant?" Lydia and Scarlet giggled as I let out a deep breath and plopped down on the bed. How bad could it be? It was only dinner with friends. No expectations, no worries. Just dinner. I was finally beginning to relax as I heard a loud "AH HU!" I jumped obviously startled which threw Lydia into a fit of giggles.

"I found it!!" Scarlet jumped up and down squealing. "This will look amazing on you! Bella strip!" She moved around the room picking up more clothing as she went along." Oh here" She handed me the clothing. "Put these on, we will be right out the door, but hurry up because we still have to do your hair and make up!"

After they walked out of the room I hurried and stripped down to my underwear. Other once I took a look at the pile of cloths I noticed Scarlet even picked out underwear for me to wear. It was a thin white lace thong. Hesitantly I pulled them on followed by the pair of jeans. The jeans were a faded pair of low rise hip huggers that shown off my curves perfectly. I never was a vain person but I must say I loved these jeans. However once I noticed the shirt I was starting to question why in the world I would allow them to talk me into this. The shirt was a white sleeveless corset type with white ribbon lacing up the back. You know the kind that allows the top of your breast to be uncovered. Never in my life have I ever worn anything of this nature. Oh dear what have I gotten myself into?

Much to my surprise in the matter of time in took me to get dressed the other two were already done with their hair and make up and fully dressed. Scarlet was always the more daring one she wore a black and white plaid skirt with a black halter top and Lydia kept it simple with a red sundress.

They spent the next 20 minutes or so on my hair and makeup. The makeup was more then I was used to. I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. My eyes were a smoky cat eye effect with sparkly pale shadow and my lips were blood red. They even managed to tame my mess of hair into nice soft curls that flown freely to my waist. I was amazed they truly did work wonders.

On the way to the club I couldn't help but grow more and more self conscience. For some reason I couldn't understand how I could allow myself to get involved in this mess. I know my friends had every intention to hook me up with Quil. However I knew there was less then a 1% chance of that happening.

We made it to the club faster then I thought we would. Scarlet parked her black Viper at the far end of the parking lot of club. As we stepped out of the car I ran my hand through my hand nervously before following the girls toward the front of the club.

The walkway was beautifully landscaped and the sign above the door spelled Mannequins and was lit up in green and purple letters.

Once we were in the club I could literally feel as eyes raked over my body. I tried to convince myself it was all in my head and that worked for a while until Scarlet spoke.

"Wow Bella you sure did get their attention tonight." She whispered in my ear. I followed Scarlet and Lydia to the bar where Lydia ordered us drinks.

"Three Hurricane's Please." She paid and handed us our drinks. "To us." She toasted and we joined in.

I wasn't sure exactly what the drink was but it tasted fantastic. It was icy cold and tasted like Strawberry Kiwi Kool Aide. It was now my favorite drink that was for sure!!

"Girls over here!" One of Quil's friends shouted our way. They had picked out a table in the back corner. It was certainly private and if it wasn't for them drawing attention to themselves we probably wouldn't be able to find them.

I was almost finished with my drink as we made our way toward the table. I couldn't help but notice that the girls barely drank even half of theirs.

I tried not to realize Quil's eyes on me as we made our way toward them. Not exactly sure why, but I was beginning to feel even more comfortable now. I wasn't self cautious and was beginning to enjoy the attention.

"Hello Ladies" One of the friends spoke. I could not remember what his name was or if Quil even introduced us to begin with.

"Hello I am Bella, an old friend of Quil's." I extended my arm out to shake his hand. He gladly accepted and followed suit.

"Miguel. We met earlier but I am sure you remember that." He grinned and I smile in response. Of course I remembered but I didn't remember which one he was. Now that that was all cleared up I took another drink and moved toward Quil. I stood up and pulled my chair out for me.

After I sat down I scooted a little closer to Quil. He immediately made eye contact with me and I smiled a soft simple smile in response. His arms were resting on the table and I took my hand and ran it gently along his thigh. The look of confusion immediately took place on his face and he raised an eyebrow while he held my stare, not once breaking eye contact.

I licked my lips and leaned in closer to his ear as I began to speak. "You are sorta beautiful. Did you know that Quil?"

QPOV

I was beginning to wonder if the girls had changed their mind and backed out of dinner tonight. Well at least I was worried Bella did. I was beginning to grow restless and couldn't help but wonder if I made the right choice of asking her here.

I wasn't even paying attention to anything going on until I heard Miguel whistle and shout out. "Girls over here!"

I turned to look and that is when I noticed them. Bella was in the back but when I finally got a good look at her my jaw dropped. She looked amazing! Never out of all the time I have known her did I see her dressed in anything like that. The heels she wore made her legs longer and the cloths just accented her body. She was beyond hot. Fuck what am I talking about she is an absolute god!! I could not take my eyes off of her but she didn't seem to mind when she noticed.

"Hello Ladies" Victor spoke again as we all three stood up from the table.

"Hello I am Bella, an old friend of Quil's." she looked my way and extended her arm out to shake his hand. Miguel didn't waste time to place his hand around hers. I couldn't help but feel like ripping his arm off for touching her.

"Miguel. We met earlier but I am sure you remember that." She grinned and I cringed. Hell did she know what she was doing to me. I shouldn't be feeling this way toward her. I am supposed to be thinking of her as a sister. However I just couldn't seem to do that.

I pulled the chair out next to me and she moved around the table and sat down. I couldn't help but notice her cleavage from this angle. I felt my heart rate begin to pick up and felt lucky no one else here could tell.

Once she sat down she scooted in closer to me. At first I thought I had imagined it but when I looked her way she was staring at me intently. My eyes met hers and I began to feel something inside me ignite. She smiled a beautiful sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat. I placed my arms on the table lacing my hands together trying to focus on anything but what she was making me feel. I felt dirty and wrong. She was my best friend's girl, but then again he did give her up so she was free game. What about Jake but then again what about me? She was obviously interested. I think so anyway.

All of a sudden all of my reasoning went out the window as I felt her tiny hand run up my thigh. Confusion coursed through my body as I felt my pants grow tighter. I still remained in constant contact with her eyes. I mean it was ok to look right? Hell it was pretty obvious I wanted to do more then just look. However she is carrying someone else's child. It would just be sick. She licked her lips and leaned in closer to me until I felt her hot breath across my skin. Passion and lust were growing stronger by the minute. My pants were already uncomfortable as it was. If I was up to me I would probably take her right here in front of everybody.

"You are sorta beautiful. Did you know that Quil?" She whispered seductively in my ear. That was it I couldn't take any more of this torture. I turned my head so that our lips were barely touching. I wanted nothing more than to crush her lips with my own and let her know just how much I in fact wanted her. I could feel her hot breath across my lips and that is when I smelled it. It only took a minute for it to register in my brain. However it was simple and I would recognize that smell anywhere. Alcohol.

She was drinking! In her condition I knew she shouldn't be. Then that was when it hit me, the only reason she was flirting or making any advances was because she was buzzed. Not because she felt something between us or because she was attracted to me. The alcohol played a key role in her advances tonight. As much as I hated putting an end to this I had to. At least for the sake of the baby's well being.

"What are you drinking Bella?" I whispered as I had to force myself to pull away form her as I reached for her cup.

"Oh um it's kool aid or something" Bella just shook her head and looked down. She began to blush but perked back up in no time. "Actually I should get another one it's almost empty."

I smelt the drink and sure enough it was alcohol of some sort. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella knew what it was. It didn't seem like she did. And while she wasn't so happy about the baby right now I don't think she would intentionally harm it.

"You stay here; I will get you one ok?" I laid my hand on her bare shoulder and she looked up and smile at me as I began to walk away. I made sure to get her a nonalcoholic beverage. I doubt she will even be able to tell the difference.

Once I got back to the table I instantly noticed that Bella was gone. Quickly I began to scan the room looking for her.

"Calm down Romeo, she didn't skip out on you she just went to the restroom." The little red head giggled. Victor was close to her side they seemed to be hitting it off nicely. I must have been too caught up in my own hormones to even notice.

I sat her drink down and resumed my seat. As soon as I sat down I couldn't help but notice all the eyes on me.

"What?" A few moments of silence passed as they just stared at each other and then back at me.

"Nothing we were just wondering what the deal is with the two of you?" Miguel spoke.

"There is nothing going on. We are friends nothing more." I shook my head but refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"Yeah ok."

"The way you guys' body reacts to each other tells a different story." Victor was the one to explain what they all were thinking.

"How long have you known Bella?" Lydia asked.

"A long time, more then a couple of years. She dated a friend of mine."

"Dated as in passed tense?" Miguel piped in. They were all listening now. I always knew Bella didn't tell them about the baby. Maybe she didn't even tell them about Jake.

"Yes. She went through a difficult break up before deciding to move here."

"And you followed her all the way across the world?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Dude there is no way you are convincing us you are only interested in being friends. Keep on trying to convince yourself of that."

"She was drinking tonight. Alcohol played a part so it doesn't count." I answered lower than I did before.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Scarlet giggled and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant. However before I got the chance to ask I saw Bella in the corner of the room. What I also saw was a disgusting punk with his hands all over her.

I jumped up and immediately rushed toward her. Victor and Miguel flanked at my sides. I saw the man pushing him self closer to her forcing her into the wall. She was obviously uncomfortable and trying to get away from his grasp. My concern was growing even more for her and the baby. Once I finally reached him I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him off of her.

"Are you ok Bella?" I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. She looked up and stood on her tiptoes. After placing a kiss on my cheek she whispered thanks in my ear. I took one last glimpse of the creep lying on the ground. I didn't have to say anything I knew he understood never to come near her again.

We made our way back to the table. The waitress came over and we ordered our food. I took it upon myself to assume the responsibility to get all of Bella's drinks for the rest of the night. By the end of the night the buzz she was obviously feeling earlier had worn off.

There were a few times she would gently brush her hand against mine or I would caught her looking at me. Whenever I had she would quickly look away and begin to blush. I knew she must have felt guilty about what she done. She must not have meant any of it and I couldn't help but be affected by that.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. We enjoyed our dinner and talked and joked with our friends. Once I was finally home and in my bed I couldn't get the way her hand felt against my thigh or how soft her lips were when they touched my cheek. I fell asleep that night with Bella's face burned into my mind.

**_~There you have it!! I promise the next chapter will be longer!! The first lemon will be coming soon. Please review!~_**


	4. Cold Showers

**AN: Here you go people. I recieved tons of pm's wondering when the lemons would start, so here you go the next few chaps will have some.**

**As you may know Keep Your Hands To Yourself has come to and end and the kick ass sequel Make Up Your Mind will be starting tomorrow so please check it out.**

**Liljenrocks, Zuzak, and I have posted the first chapter to Sunset: A Sam and Bella Love Story so please read it if you haven't already.**

**Also the story Unforgettable by Crazily-Addicted! I am now the BETA for it and it is awesome! SO all you Jake and Bella lovers check it out!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cold Showers **

_***~*~ "There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way and not starting." Buddha ~*~***_

Life in Florida was beginning to grow on me. Quil took it upon himself to find things to do around town. We have gone out a few times with our friends, even had a sleep over so to speak. Scarlet and Victor were both so drunk neither one could walk let alone drive home. Luckily the new sofa was a queen size pullout bed.

Work had been fairly easy. Kind of a down season as Lydia called it. Things were supposed to be picking back up soon with 2 weddings in the same week. Followed by a retirement party and a baby shower. Needless to say things were going to get crazy so I should take advantage of the time I had off now.

My doctor's appointment was cancelled. We drove all the way there just to have to right back. The doctor had some kind of family emergency so now I am going next week.

When Quil got off of work today, we grabbed something top eat before heading down to the beach. The body was amazingly warm and I loved the feel of it against my skin.

There has been a bit of a high temperature here lately the past four days were in the high 90's and today wasn't any different. It was so different then La Push and Forks.

For the first time I was beginning to see Quil as something other then a friend or a brother. And that other thing just so happened to be a man, a sexual being. One that I would love to call my own.

The week has been hell. So many times I caught a glimpse of him and my pulse began to race. I didn't have to look in the mirror to tell that the blush was feverishly burning my cheeks.

I was getting turned on just looking at him. A few times it was when he got out of the shower and walked into the kitchen or family room. His shorts were all he would wear to bed and they hung dangerously low.

Once was when he came home from work. He was sweaty and sticky and for some bizarre reason I felt the wetness between my legs and had to run to the shower. The whole time I prayed that I made it in time that he didn't notice. The embarrassment would have killed me.

We have been spending more time together ever since that day at the beach. I must say it was nice. He was a little piece of home and I was happy to have him. Almost every night when we were both home from work we would walk down to the beach and go for a swim.

It was almost like our own little routine and I loved it. However the only downfall was the cold showers I had to endear after ward. He was completely clueless to what he did to me.

This night in particular seemed to be worse then any other before it. The beach at night fall was beyond beautiful. We decided on one last swim before heading back to the house. Quil had been wonderful lately. Trying everything in his power to make me happy.

Today was the most perfect of all before it. It was still hot; I would say it was almost 100 degrees. I couldn't wait until I was back inside the comforting walls of my air conditioned home. My legs were getting cramped and I was done swimming for the day.

I waited on the shore for Quil to get done. He was still swimming and I didn't want to interrupt him so I just got comfortable as I sat down on my towel.

After a few minutes I looked up and that was when I saw him. He was walking out of the water and the arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. I watched the water as it dripped down his body. From his hair to down his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. His copper colored skin and dark silky hair reflected the moon light. His swimming shorts hung so low on his hips I couldn't help but notice his happy trail and wonder what exactly lay beneath it.

I was so deep in my thoughts and imagining him naked that I didn't notice he was all the way out of the water and standing right in front of me.

"Ready, babe?" he asked and didn't seem phased one bit at my gawking.

I tried to shake the impure thoughts I was having toward one of my best friends. However it didn't seem to work and I knew I would be taking another cold shower tonight.

Once inside the house Quil pours each of us a glass of ice water after handing me mine I watched as he began to drink. The muscles in his neck flexing as he drank the icy coolness, making the burning pit of fire deep in my stomach flare up again. As I saw a few drops escape and make there way down his chin I knew I had to shower and fast.

I almost knocked the cup over as I sat it on the counter and practically sprinted toward my bathroom. Locking the door and stripping immediately I turned on the cool water and stepped in.

I had a fluttery empty feeling in my stomach. As I stood here and allowed the water to flow over my body I could help but think of anything other then Quil. How I loved when he brushed his hair out of his eyes, or when he removed his shirt right after walking in the door after work. The sight of him covered in transmission and motor oil was enough to give my fantasies for the next year.

After my fingers began to wrinkle I decided there was no use standing in here if it wasn't going to help ease my mind. I stepped out and wrapped the white cotton towel around my body. Quickly I ran a brush through my hair and applied the Palmer's Cocoa Butter to my body, my mom swears by it. Even if it wouldn't help prevent the stretch marks it did leave my skin nice and silky smooth and I was sure I would continue to use it because of that reason.

After pulling on my white tank top and black checkered boxers I made my way back out to the front of the house. Normally I don't wear these particular shorts in front of Quil because they are little to short in my opinion. Tonight I just didn't seem to care.

I poured myself another glass of water and sat down on top of the cold granite counter top. I could hear the water in Quil's bathroom running and then shut off. I knew he was just getting out of the shower and I couldn't help but imagine him naked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You ok Bella?" I jumped startled at his sudden appearance. We both laughed and he walked over in front of me.

Oh how I wanted to reach out and pull his body to mine. Instead I just shook my head trying to make him believe I was alright and not having impure thoughts about him.

"You know maybe we shouldn't stay out so late at the beach anymore. You need your rest." He spoke in the most sincere tone it made my heart melt.

"No!" I yelled almost immediately. He laughed and leaned against the counter next to me. "I mean I enjoy going to the beach at night. It is very…um…relaxing."

He turned his head toward me and smiled. Between his beautiful dark eyes and amazing smile it was just too much to bear.

Without thinking any further I leaned in capturing his mouth with my own. He was hesitant at first and then he began kissing me back. It was rough and hard his passion and need mirrored my own.

After a few seconds he pulled back grabbing my shoulders and gently pushing me away. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this Bella. We can't do this. Jake is my friend and you are carrying his child. This is just so wrong." He walked away from me and held his hands out in front of him.

He rejected me. It hurt horribly. My chest began tot feel heavy and I could feel the tears running down my face. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

"Fuck you Quil!" I spit between sobs. That got his attention. Instead of looking at the ground he was now looking deep into my eyes. I could see the remorse but it just made me sick. I was tired of people feeling sorry for me. "If you haven't noticed. Jake is not here right now. He isn't mine. He has an imprint now despite this child I am carrying! So if you don't want me man up and tell me. Stop using Jake as an excuse, I have! You can not hurt me any more then I have already been hurt!" I screamed. The angrier I got the more I cried.

I got one last glimpse of his face before I ran hopped off the counter and ran into my room He looked pained but I didn't care anymore. I slammed my bedroom door and threw myself on my bed. I buried my head inside the pillow. I cried and screamed until my throat was sore. In the background I could hear Quil but I didn't answer him.. My eyes were burning and my felt swollen and before I could protest I was being lifted into two strong arms.

The same two arms I fantasized about. The ones I wanted nothing more then to be thrown up a wall with and fucked endlessly. But no that would never happen. Quil was repulsed by me. For someone the pack always joked about saying he would have sex with anyone, what did that say about me?

Quil sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled my into his lap. Tightly wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes breathing in his scent.

"Bella we need to talk." He ran one of his hands through my hair.

"No we don't Quil. It won't happen again I promise. You have nothing to worry about." My voice cracked.

"Bella I want you to understand something ok" His voice was sincere but he was being serious and it frightened me. I was afraid he was going to tell me I crossed the line and he was gong to leave and go back home. "If we were to do that. If we were to cross that line there is o going back. I don't want to do anything that you will end up regretting later. I respect you and our friendship too much to let something like that happen."

"So that all it was then?" I could no longer speak above a whisper. My throat was parched. I looked up and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"What are you talking about? What did you think it was?" Using his thumb he wiped away a few stray tears. Immediately I broke our gaze.

"I thought…maybe…that you didn't find my attractive in that way. That the thought of being intimate with me repulsed you." I kept my focus in my lap and refused to look at his face again. Wasn't it enough I just said it out loud?

He let out a long deep breath. It was true. What I thought was true, he isn't saying anything so it has to be. I felt the tears threatening to break free again.

"Bella listen to me. I don't know why you would think that. The thought of any man being repulsed by you is absurd. "His warm rough hands captured my face, forcing me to look up at him. " I would love nothing more than to lay in this bed with you and make love to you all night long. But I would have to know it was something that you wanted. That you wanted me and not the person I remind you of. "

I took in a deep breath. He was right, but I did want him. It was him I saw at the beach, him that walked out of the shower. It was him that was turning me o. He was here now the other one wasn't.

"I have been trying my hardest to hide just how much I am attracted to you for days now. I didn't think I was doing a very good job at it but I must have been." He smiled a simple sweet smile and placed his palm against my cheek.

I couldn't help it; I leaned in and began kissing his lips. This time he didn't hesitate to follow suit. He was kissing me back with such a force, I felt his tongue against my lips and I parted them slightly. Our tongues danced together as we kissed passionately for a few minutes. I didn't want to break the kiss but I was out of breath. I pulled away slightly and opened my eyes. Time to face the music. I leaned my forehead in and rested it on his as I tried to get my breathing under control. I know he could tell the affect the kiss had on me because a knowing smirk crept across his face.

"Come here baby." He pulled me up further onto the bed and laid me down next to him. Carefully he crawled over so he hovering over me. We held eye contact as he leaned in and kissed me softly. Quil began trailing kisses down my face and neck. As he reached my collar bone he sucked and nibbled lightly causing my body to ignite once more. I quickly tangled my hands in his hair pulling it slightly causing a moan to escape his lips.

He continued kissing down to the outline of my tank top, he reached under my shirt and ran his hands up my stomach before grabbing my top and swiftly guided it off my body.

Immediately he lightly caressed my breast and started to massage them. My nipples were already hard as he took on in his mouth and began to suck and lightly flick his tongue across it. He continued sucking as the other caresses my other breast before he switched.

His hands trailed down my sides until they reached the hem of my shorts. His fingers lightly tucked inside as he began kissing his way down across my abdomen. He began kissing my thighs and then began sliding the shorts off of my body.

"You don't even know how sexy you look in those." He moaned and thrown the shorts off the bed.

Lightly he ran his hands up my thighs before he removed his own shorts. He resumed his previous position above me and began kissing my neck.

"Shit." He buried his head in the crook of my neck. I thought for sure he was going to back out. "I don't have a condom." What?

"Quil." I forced him to look me in the eye. "I am already pregnant remember."

His eyes lit up and he captured my lips with his own. He was kissing me harder now than he was before but I didn't object. I loved it, but I couldn't take this torture any more. I moved my hands done between us an guided him to my entrance.

"Now Quil. Please." I panted between kisses.

I could feel the tip at my entrance as he began to glide into me slowly. I gasped he was big and it hurt. Length wise was probably the same as Jake, but his girth was much bigger. He paused for a moment letting me adjust to his size. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his head slightly back. I lifted my hips and grinded into him to let him know I was ready.

It didn't take long for him to begin to trust into me. It started out slow and steady as I began kissing him. Then as I ran my finger nails up his back he began thrusting harder.

"Oh…Bella you feel so good. So tight…" he moan's. He began kissing and licking my neck before he captured my nipple in his mouth again.

"Quil!" I moaned.

"Say it again Bella." He whispered as he began thrusting harder.

"Ohhh…Quil!" I moaned louder. So I guess he likes me saying his name. I could use that to my advantage.

I kiss his neck and nip lightly causing a deep growl to escape from his chest.

"Quil?" I put my hand on his face forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Yes baby."

"Let me up, let me roll over." His eyebrows rose in shock and he stopped thrusting.

"What we both know you like it that way." I giggled and he smiled but granted my wish.

"On your knees baby. Put your hands on the head board." He commands and I sigh. I liked this side of Quil. The one who takes control and excesses force. I do as he says and he runs a hand down my back before grabbing my hip. He rubbed the head of his shaft and rubbed in over my hot wet core as he leaned down to kiss across my back.

"Fuck me Quil."

He moaned and plunged into me causing me to yelp.

"Are you okay baby?" Concern and need clouding his voice.

"Yes, Quil, just fuck me." I say as I pushed back onto him causing him to go in deeper.

He didn't waste any time before he began thrusting in me again. It was so incredible I couldn't get a coherent thought out of my mouth. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Bringing me in closer to him. He brought one hand up and caressed my breast and began to knead it.

His other hand ran down my stomach and he began to rub his thumb across my bundled of nerves. That mixed with the deep hard thrusting I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Harder Quil! Fuck me harder." I moaned even louder than before.

"Baby I won't last much longer like this."

"Faster Quil. I am so close." I yelled his name a few more times. He pushes me forward so I am bent over. His thumb still working my bundle as he thrusts harder and deeper now.

I feel the dam break and the sparks are shooting throughout my body.

"Quil! I'm cumin, Quil…" I moaned. I can feel my walls clamp down on him milking him and he twitches and slows his pace. I know he is experiencing it now too.

"Baby…" he groans and falls on my careful to not put his full weight on me. I lay against the pillows and after a few minutes he pulls out and lies next to me.

My eye lids began to droop. My body was completely spent and so was his. But I didn't want him to leave.

"Stay." I mumbled.

"Sure." He pulled me in closer and the last thing I remember before giving into the temptation of the sweet comforting darkness, was his finger slowly weaving into mine.

My eye lids begun to flutter open as I began to stir. I sleepily looked around the room and rested my eyes on Quil lying in the bed next to me.

It really happened, everything that I thought was a dream really happened. Here he was proof that it did. Quil, the Sex God himself, was right here in the bed next to me.

What we experienced together was incredible. Something I never thought I could have with anyone other then Jacob, yet I do. After I came to the realization that I really didn't get a good look at his naked body I decided to sneak a peak while he was still asleep. What would it hurt? He wouldn't even have to know.

Slowly I slide the blankets off his body. Almost as if I was a child expecting to get scolded for being caught doing something I shouldn't.

Once I had the blankets off I was able to get a good look at the magnificent man the lay in front of me. He was still peacefully asleep. His hair had grown out since we moved here. It was shoulder length now and was sticking to his face and every which way. His muscular body was all stretched out in my bed. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him in my bed.

My eyes traveled from his broad ripped chest down to his GI Joe lines. He was down right amazing. His copper skin accented his six pack, well actually it was more like a ten pack but who is counting.

I couldn't help but touch. I ran my fingertips along his chest and down his stomach onto his thighs. His skin was soft and warm to the touch but hard as a rock underneath from all the muscles. He didn't budge on bit as I gently caressed his thighs. A mischievous smile swept across my face.

For the first time I took a good look at his manhood. He was smooth and hair free. He must save, I admit I am shocked but have to admit it is sexy as hell.

I am honestly stunned at the size of him. I guess all the wolves are well endowed. I looked up to make sure he was still asleep. Once I was sure of it, I brought my hand to his member and gently began to stroke it. Then I swirled my tongue over the tip before sliding it into my mouth and down my throat. I moaned as I felt it hit the back of my throat.

"Damn, Bella." He hissed.

Startled I looked up to find him staring at my intently. Lust filled his eyes. Slowly I began to take the length in and out; swirling my tongue. I gently caress his testicles and massaged. His hands wind in my hair as I began to move faster. I took him deeper in my mouth and moaned.

"Baby, I am going to cum…" He tried to pull back but I grabbed his hand and continued to take him in my mouth. I wanted to taste him, all of him.

"Baby….." I felt him twitch and the warm liquid hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and cleaned him with my tongue greedily before I released him from my mouth.

I crawled back up the bed and leaned in to kiss him.

"How long were you awake?" I lay down next to him and curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Long enough." I whispered and kissed the top of my head. He laced his fingers between mine and kept his focus on our hands. "Are you ok with what happened Bella?" Worry and fear evident on his face and in his voice. I had to reassure him he was who I wanted and I was not regretting what we shared.

"Quil." I spoke but he didn't look at me. It was almost as if he was expecting me to change my mind. I leaned in and kissed his neck. "I don't regret anything we just did Quil. I loved it and I am sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Oh no." Quil brought his hand to the side of my face. :I don't, I never could baby." He kissed my lightly on the lips. "I just don't want you too."

"I don't. Thank you for everything Quil." He smiled.

"That's what I should be telling you Bella. You have changed me, made me better man. I could never thank you enough." I leaned in and kissed him again.

The simple sweet passionate kiss turned into something more. Something forceful and he pulled me down to the middle of the bed and hovered above me once more. I knew it was time for round two………….


	5. Say You Will

**_I have to thank my wonderful Beta, admommy28, for lighting a fire under my ass and getting this going. She is the only reason I have gotten any work done at all!! The best way to show her your gratitude would be for you to check out her story RentAWolf!! _**

**_My sister, Zuzak, also as a new Story up called Leave the Pieces, it is an Embry and Bella so check it out!! Also dont forget about liljenrocks and Make Up Your Mind. Crazily-Addicted's Unforgettable is heating up so take a look! Lastly KupKakes has an incredible story called The Red so check it out as well!!_**

**_I can't end this note with out thanking my girls for the inspiration and the encouragement that they are constantly providing me with. Not to mention my David fixes that Jen keeps coming. So again Thank you!!_**

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Chapter 4**  
_

_**Say You Will**  
_

Never had I ever believed I would be here in this moment right now. For one having sex with my best friends ex has never been at the top of my to-do list. Secondly this was Bella we were talking about. She was one hell of a woman and so sexy she could bring any man down.

The past week she has been driving me crazy. I would watch as she would move or how she would I flip her hair. Little things like that drove me wild now. I could definitely feel the lines in the relationship becoming blurrier by the minute.

Ever since that night at the restaurant I couldn't help but wonder if there was some small possibility that she could feel a little something in return. Even if it was just uncontrollable lust. I would be ok with that. While I was beginning to have feelings for her I knew she could never feel the same in return. She was hurt in the worst possible way by my fellow wolf there was no way she would plunge into the darkness again.

As I looked down at her she grinned and I could not help but smile back. I leaned in and began kissing down her body until I reached the magic spot between her legs. Quickly I stuck out my tongue and licked the bundle of nerves a few times before I sat back up.

I moaned as she yelled my name. I loved when she did that. The way her voice sounded turned me on even more then I though possible.

I squeezed her perfect thighs in my hands as I thrust into her for the second time tonight. For the first time in a long time I felt whole.

"Oh….my…ahhh…..Quil!" She moaned in my ear and it took everything I had not to lose control right there.

"Quil." She licked my neck and nibbled on my ear lob. "Switch me spots Quil." She whispered in a low seductive voice. I knew in that very moment she would be the death of me. Never had I cared about a single woman in my life so much.

Bella wanted to be on top. Only a few times have I ever experienced a woman taking control and never had they been pleasant. However now with Bella everything seemed different so maybe this would be as well.

I allowed her to push me back against the bed. The most beautiful self fulfilling blush painted her face. She was even more beautiful then any other woman I had ever been with. I smiled as she climbed on top of me. She threw her head back and her long hair tickled my thighs.

As she lowered herself onto my manhood I gasped. She felt so amazing, better then anything I have ever experienced before. She was so wet and tight and hot that I could barely keep control.

Her hips rocked back and forth, grinding into my body and I loved every second of it. That was the most intense feeling ever. I reached my hands up to her back and rubbed up and down a few times. Gently I pressed the one hand into her back so her breasts were closer to my face.

I kissed her delicate skin before teasing each nipple with my tongue. Her eyes met mine as she moaned my name over and over.

She was driving me crazy. I moved one hand down to her hip and pushed her all the way down my length, making her scream my name even louder.

I sat up so we were both holding each other but she was still riding me. She felt so incredible. All the girls I have ever been with have never made me feel even remotely close to this, they didn't hold a flame next to her. Not to my Bella.

"Bella…cum….baby….cum."I grunted between thrusts. She moaned and sucked on my neck. I held her hips as I thrust harder up into her body. Every part of her clenched tighter to my body. Her arms around my shoulder, her legs around my waist, and her inner most walls around my hardness. Her whole body tightened and shook in my arms as she whispered my name.

"Oh…Quil." I could feel of her hot sweet breath against my cheek as she spoke. "Cum inside me Quil. Just let go." She kissed my lips again.

Maybe it was the thrill at the thought. I have never done that particular thing with a girl before. Or maybe it was just Bella. I almost always used protection and the few times I didn't I pulled out. I thrust into her twice more before I lost myself inside her completely.

I felt her climax again as I released inside of her, milking my orgasm even longer. We just sat there completely oblivious to the world. Neither one of us wanting to ruin this moment of what could be considered pure bliss.

I was still inside her and my arms held her body tightly to mine. Neither of us had any intentions of moving anytime soon. Bella's cheek was on my chest as she shifted and placed a sweet kiss on my right peck.

"Sleep now Baby." I whispered to her as I kissed her head. We were both spent, using the last of our energy on each other.

I could tell by her breathing she was beginning to drift of to sleep. Slowly I shifted in my spot trying to lay back ion the pillows behind me.

"No…Quil don't go!" Bella jumped and clutched to my body for dear life.

"Shh...Baby I am here. I won't leave you Bella." I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Promise." She whispered as her eyes met mine.

"Of course baby, I promise. I won't ever leave you." I soothed her and leaned down to kiss her lips once again.

I leaned back against the pillows lightly with her still wrapped around me. My body was completely exhausted. Leave it to a night with Bella to leave me beat and begging for sleep.

As I lay here with her in my arms I only hope I can keep my promise. For as long as she is willing to have me I will remain hers forever.

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. As I stumbled out of bed I began to blush feverishly when I realized I was still naked.

Last night happened; I had the marks on my body to prove it did. This should make breakfast interesting today. Isn't the morning after always supposed to be awkward? Hell that isn't even factoring in the fact I was just fucked by my ex's best friend all while carrying his spawn. Oh yeah this would be interesting.

My body was sore after last night little escapades. I am actually surprised I can even walk. The intensity of it all was amazing. However I think it was what both of us needed.

I wrapped myself in my bath robe and proceeded to pick out clothes for today. My doctor's appointment was later on in the day but I wasn't sure if Quil would want to do something before then. I could to help but smile at the thought. For a split second all the ache and hurt was gone. Quil filled the void and ease the fire from consuming me entirely.

After finding clothes I figured a shower before breakfast would be best. The whole time I was in the shower my mind wondered back to last night. Never had I saw that side of Quil before, but I have to admit it was a real turn on!!

I dressed even quicker then I showered and rushed out of the room. I could smell the aroma of bacon and peppers coming from the kitchen and I couldn't help but wonder what Quil was up to.

I rounded the corner to find him leaning against the stove. He must have smelled me or felt my presence because he turned around and smiled.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I made it all." He motioned toward the table. Only then did I notice the stacks of pancakes and homemade waffles towering above everything else. There were plates of eggs and biscuits along with bowls of fresh fruit.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble Quil honest. I would have made breakfast." I was touched that he would though and I believe he knew that too.

"Now why would I trouble you with something I could do?" He smirked and sat the spatula down as he made his way toward me. "It is my pleasure, baby. I like taking care of you." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I love it in fact." I was lost in his essence. The feel of his hot breath against my freshly showered skin, his warm skin against mine. More importantly his soft full lips against my own as he leaned in and kissed me lightly so different than last night but I loved it all the same.

He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. This was a new side of Quil, the sweet, sincere, caring side. So much different then the man whore I was used too.

"I am sorry was that too much?" Concern flooded his face and I instantly felt guilty for not saying something sooner. However I couldn't help but be caught up in a trance. He was truly a magnificent man!

"What? No sorry." I shook my head and placed my hand on his face, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. He smiled his heartbreaking smile causing me to break out one of my own. I watched him closely as I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, then the other corner before I captured his mouth completely.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes before he pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Come on we have a busy day and you need to eat." He pulled out a chair for me and I took a seat.

He rushed over and took the omelets off the stove, placing one on my plate. He moved around the kitchen so fluidly and brought us two glasses of ice teat to drink.

"Quil, please sit down, you are making me nervous."

He chuckled then took seat next to me as he piled his plate full of food. I scooped some of the fruit on my plate. He took his time to cut up strawberries, pineapple

and watermelon. He really was a sweet guy.

"So you said we had a busy day today. Why exactly is that?" I began to eat my omelet and was amazed to find out that is tasted great. Quil was also an amazing cook; I couldn't help but wonder what else I didn't know about him.

"Well we have your doctor appointment this afternoon, but I was hoping we could leave sooner so we could get some shopping done for the little guy." I was so shocked with that statement I didn't know what to address first. The fact that he said we stunned me. It meant I wasn't alone in this anymore. I had him but I guess I might have all along but didn't see it. I decided to play it off and get out of the seriousness of the matter.

"Little guy? How do you know it isn't a girl?" I asked intently.

"Just an instinct, that's all." He grinned as he took another bite of his pancake. I finished my breakfast and watched as he continued to eat.

"About last night... I ... what was that about? Was it just sex or is it something more between us?" Quil placed his drink back onto the table and watched me closely waiting for my answer.

"Well I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I...It...I....it wasn't just sex was it? There was something more to it than that right?" I stuttered out. Now I was the one watching him, trying to read his emotions. I was afraid that he would say it was just sex. Pure and simple lust and two consenting adults no other emotions needed.

"It wasn't for me either Bella. I want more but I will take whatever you are willing to give. I know how broken you were when you found out that Jake imprinted. I just want to be here for you, help you and if possible love you." His eyes met mine and I could see the honesty in his word. "I know I can never have your heart like Jake did but I would like to try." He reached out and took my hand in his and I felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"You don't know how it feels to hear you say that Quil. It means a lot that you care that much about me even though I am damaged goods and all." I honestly didn't know how he could feel that way about me.

"You are damaged, yes but I am here for you no matter what. I don't want to replace Jake in your heart or the life of his child. I hate him for hurting you but he is my brother also. I have to protect you and this child for as long as you allow.

What ever you want me to be will be your decision to make but I am here no matter what. Do you understand?"

How could he be so selfless through all of this? If he did in fact feel this way and I never doubted anything that just came out of his mouth, how could I keep him from is future and his imprint?

"What about your future imprint though? If I allow you to focus all your time and energy with me and this baby, you wont be able to focus on your future."

"My future will come when it does but that will not stop me from being here for you and the baby. We will cross that bridge when we get there. There is no way I am leaving you alone with all of this. I may not even imprint. It's not set in stone you know." He seemed so sure of it. That fact alone was comforting.

"Maybe, but it seems pretty final to me. Honestly I know you mean everything you say and know you intend on following through, but Quil...I am scared. I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't lose me Bella. I'm not going anywhere." He removed his hand from mine and placed it on my cheek.

"What if you don't have a choice, Quil?" The tears threatening to break free. I could tell he knew that I was about to lose it at any second.

"Maybe I won't. All I can do is promise that I will be here in anyway you want. If I imprint I will still be your friend. When I left with you I made a vow to watch over you and I intend to do just that."

Without thinking any further I leaned in, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all that I had in me. He didn't hesitate to kiss back with just as much force.

After breaking the kiss I was left breathless and gasping for air. Quil held me tightly and kissed my forehead as he promised he would be there over and over.

We stood and I insisted on helping clean up the kitchen. Quil was against it at first but I was able to wear him down. It is amazing what a few kisses and licks to the neck can do to a guy.

As we were finishing up the last of the dishes he seemed in deep thought about something but shrugged it off when I asked about it he just shrugged it off.

"Now on to happier topics." He paused and looked at me before continuing. "What are you naming the kid cause I'm not calling it baby, that is what I call you and it seems wrong." He chuckled.

"Well I have to agree. However honestly I haven't given it much thought." I just shrugged it off hoping he would change the subject. No such luck.

"Well you better start thinking. How would it look when he goes to school with the name Baby Swan Black? That's enough to scar the kid."

"I never said I was giving him Jakes name." I sighed and looked down.

"You never said you weren't either." Quil retorted and shot me a sidelong glance.

"I don't know. I don't like thinking about these things." I shook my head and kept my focus anywhere but on Quil.

"Well you have to, only four more months and he will be here. I... I think you should give him Jake's name. He is going to find out about his dad sooner or later."

"Maybe but it isn't like is changes anything. He is still there and I am here, with you. He doesn't have to be involved in this anytime soon so why force it?"

"Don't do it for him do it for your child. He is all that matters now."

"You say he but it could be a girl you know."

"I know these things Bells... Trust me that's a boy you're carrying. Wanna make a little bet?" He smiled his famous heartbreaking smile and it melted my heart immediately.

"What do you have in mind?" I turned to look at him, giving him my full attention.

"You win, I will give her my name." He walked over and stood in front of me, snaking his arms around my waist. "I win, you give him Jake's name." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on my neck causing me to moan.

"That sounds reasonable; I think I can do that." I whispered as he kissed his way back up my neck.

"Then it's a bet then." He capture my lips once more with a little more aggression the time. I couldn't help but wonder how we would ever make it out of the kitchen when all I wanted to do was stay here and never move. I didn't want to miss one second I had with Quil. For all I know this could all be over tomorrow.

_Chapter 5 : Morning Rain_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There is a poll right now on my profile. I am considering writing an alternate ending to Second Chances, one in which she doesnt end up with Jake and Quil never imprints. It will pick up after Bella finds out Jake lied aout imprinting and her and Quil leave again._

_If you are interested and would read it please vote for it!!_

_~*~_

_While reviews are not required I do appreciate when you take the time to leave them. It lets me know you are still enjoying my storyand give me some of the encouragemnet I need to continue!! So if you take the time thanks!!_

_~*~_


	6. Chapter 6

Do to the overwhelming response from all my readers, I have decided to give FF one more try. I understand most dont like switching from site to site.

However, my updates will be faster on Jacob Black N Pack and I will not add any new stories to FF like I planned to. The other author and I came to an agreement and she is no longer accusing me of anything and is expected to make an announcement later today.

I have contacted the people running the Dilf Contest and have let it up to them whether or not to keep my story. I hate the mess and the fighting so we will see what comes form that. When I know more I will announce it.

Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. Ashley


End file.
